Clueless
by Supercellious
Summary: She inquired, and he answered. Albeit, a tad bit unconventionally.


**Disclaimer/Information you may want to know: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Duh. The characters used are more like those from Twilight Princess while being set in the Hyrule of Ocarina of Time. Don't ask why, I just wanted it that way.**** _Rated M for sexual content. For those of you not of age, or for those of you who are of age and are ridiculously prudish, shoo. For others, read at discretion._**

_'Thoughts,' _"Talking," **Author's notes,**_ Flashback._

* * *

><p>Zelda's horse galloped along gently beside Epona and her faithful rider as they traveled toward the distant castle looming against the backdrop of the blue sky. Link glanced over at her, sensing her frustration, but unable to figure out it's source. Had he done something?<p>

Her long hair blew behind her, the blonde wisps held back by the crown lining her forehead. She had on a simple pair of grey riding pants and brown knee-high boots. A purple tunic was bunched up between her legs and on her hips as she forewent all mannerisms of being ladylike and forsake going side-saddle. Her blonde brows were cinched tightly over her cerulean eyes in an ugly scowl, and for the life of him, Link couldn't figure out just what had gone wrong?

The day had been long, but not unpleasant. The journey to Kokiri forest had yielded fantastic results, and his princess now held onto the documents that ensured future commercial trade between the castle and the small village. Yet, she continued to entertain this angry expression that just left him completely perplexed.

"Link?" He jumped, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Yes, Princess?"

She turned her gaze on him, her eyes harsh and her lips thinned. "Am I unattractive?" Her gloved grip on her steed's reigns tightened and the leather creaked in protest. It was silent for a moment as the Hero of Time simply stared at her blankly, mouth opening and closing silently as he fought to find words. Epona's hooves clopped quietly on the dirt path, and he focused on that as he thought about what would be an appropriate answer.

He finally settled with the only thing he could think of that wasn't rude. "Why do you ask Princess?"

Zelda stared across the small expanse of open field left before them and bit her lower lip. "It's just a simple yes or no question Link. Does there have to be a reason to ask for someone's opinion on a subject? I value your input, is all." A light blush lit up her cheeks and Link smiled.

"Ah, I see. Could it be, perhaps, that you've finally found a potential young man to court you?" He asked, tanned face lit up with a toothy grin, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Nothing of the sort!" Zelda gasped, panting slightly, her blush deepening. She felt momentarily bad for lying to him, but it was necessary.

The entire day she'd been hinting to the poor fool, but he seemed to be even more clueless than even she was when it came to romantic endeavors. She'd purposefully put off inviting other guards to come along on the short trip for the meeting, not only due to her being perfectly safe with just her love as her protection, but simply because it'd been far too long since they'd been off together alone.

His light brunette hair reflected the sunlight, his typical green hat tucked into the belt at his waist, allowing his bangs to hang handsomely over his blue eyes. His lips were a pale pink. Lightly tanned skin disappeared beneath the collar of his cream-colored cotton tunic. The sun glinted off of the earrings piercing his lobes. Light stubble gracing his cheeks betrayed his late awakening this morning. He was by far the most attractive young man she'd ever seen, yet she'd never seen him court a young woman. She wondered if there had been a reason for that.

Was there perhaps a woman Link pined for? Or was he simply too busy, seeing as he was the man in charge of her royal guard. She could always daydream and believe that she was the reason. That maybe he secretly returned her unrequited love and was waiting the day she turned 18 and was able to choose her own suitor. If that was the case, as unlikely as she felt that it was, he'd only to wait another week.

Something glinted off to her right, and she slowed her horse's pace to an amble. Under the midday sun, the gentle stream slightly off to her right was sorely tempting. They weren't expected to return home for another long while, having taken the entire day for negotiations in the event that the people of Kokiri had been unreasonable. Zelda's idea to take Link along for negotiations had been a fantastic one, the Great Deku Tree Sprout had been thrilled at the prospect of working with him again.

Her mind made up, Zelda trotted off towards the stream, ignoring her guard's protest. She dismounted once her steed had stopped and removed the metal bar from its mouth so it could be free to graze while she relaxed. Link dismounted and approached her with a questioning look. She smiled for the first time in hours. "It's such a nice day, and we aren't expected home for a few hours. I thought that we could wind down a bit after the stress of this morning." Inwardly, she grinned at her wordplay. She'd make sure she'd get her interest across, and make sure he did nothing anywhere near relaxing.

Link put a large hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture and motioned towards the small sandy bank of the secluded, bubbling river. She went on ahead while he pulled the blanket from under Epona's saddle for them to sit on. When he turned toward the water once more, he immediately lowered his eyes and blushed a bright red. "Princess?" He inquired weakly, fighting to keep his voice from squeaking. "What are you doing?"

_'What the ever-loving hell?'_ Link sucked in a deep, shaky breath.

Zelda paused for a moment then finished pulling her tunic off over her head and threw it over to where the grass ended. A skin-tight bandeau covered her breasts and the top of her stomach, leaving her shoulders bare and much of her back exposed. "I want to swim. I do hope you'll join me." She moved to unbutton her pants, a smile working its way onto her face.

Link forced himself to approach her, obviously doing his best to look at anything but her. _'Well that just won't do.'_ Zelda stepped out of the other leg of her cotton riding slacks and threw them over with her tunic. In just her chest binding and a pair of tight black shorts that fought to cover her backside as she walked, she approached the thoroughly embarrassed young man who was standing a few feet from her, still as a redead.

He jumped at the touch on his gauntlet-covered forearm and instinctively turned to face Zelda. The male part of his brain was making it hard to respect his beautiful young charge, but he held his ground and kept his eyes focused solely on her face. Her hands were suddenly touching his hips and he bit the inside of one cheek at her proximity. She didn't seem fazed in the least.

Inwardly, Zelda cheered. And then dipped her fingers slightly beneath the waistband of his pants to untuck his undershirt. Suddenly, Link almost roughly grabbed her wrists and pulled them from him. "What are you doing Princess?" His eyes were fierce and he looked almost pained. She smiled at him innocently.

"I said that I hoped you'd join me for a swim." He released her hands instantly when he realized that he still held her wrists and blushed madly. Her bare fingertips brushed against his abs and he felt his muscles clench under her touch. He let her help him pull his shirt over his head.

"I'll be there in a moment Princess, just let me check on the horses. You go on ahead." Link walked as calmly as he could over where the horses were wandering a little ways away, working on controlling his breathing and reigning his hormones back in.

His head felt light and his skin was too warm to be comfortable. Everywhere she'd touched tingled. Goddesses, was she getting to him. He'd been doing so good all day. Her innocent touches were pushing him to the brink, and this just may be the end of his career.

_Zelda leaned over him to read a document he'd been given when their present company had left them alone to go retrieve refreshments. Her breasts pressed against Link's arm firmly and he held his breath. She pointed at something on the page that he honestly didn't care much about at the moment and her warm breath tickled against his neck and ear. He felt overly sensitized when she simply placed a hand on his thigh to allow her to lean back into her seat. Link groaned when he secretly watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. She'd be the death of him._

Link groaned and ran a hand over his cooling face, gaining his composure before turning back to face his doom. He mentally smacked himself. It wasn't right of him to be thinking of Zelda this way. He was her most trusted friend and counselor. Disgusted with the way he'd been thinking about her lately, especially with all of the cold baths he'd been forced to take in the past few weeks to calm himself at the thought of her, he finally reached where she'd been only moments before.

Zelda peered at him from inside the stream that went up to her waist and waved him over. She slicked her hair back over her forehead, making sure to emphasize her chest with the move. She saw him swallow thickly before he began to wade through the cool water towards her. Her blonde hair disappeared beneath the surface with a grin.

When the water became deep enough to cover his hips, Link stopped and searched for her. He nearly fell over, just barely able to keep his footing, when he felt her hands sneak around his waist from behind him, her wet hands leaving trails that ran down his abs. He gasped, and shivered lightly. She giggled, and he suddenly found himself head-first under the water.

His head popped up abruptly as he floated in the suddenly much deeper water. She was grinning madly, her eyes shining with laughter, and then suddenly she lost her fight against the giggles. "There's a drop off there." Link rolled his eyes and swept his hair back from his forehead with a small smile.

He rushed her and she found herself tossed over his shoulder, one well-muscled arm around her waist, hand dangerously low on her back, and the other around the back of her knees. Link laughed freely and dumped her unceremoniously into the deeper water, her resistance futile. She squealed when she disappeared beneath the disrupted surface.

A delicate hand wrapped around his ankle, and he allowed her to pull him under with her. They both broke the surface smiling like children, and she laughed hopelessly when he stuck his tongue out at her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling into his shaggy hair and touched her nose to his, looking deeply into his eyes. Link sputtered and fought for words, his muscles tensed. She smirked, and whispered, "Watch it, Hero. I bite." Her hands ran down his chest as she pushed away from him and climbed up the underwater ridge so she could stand above him.

Link stared blankly at the opposite bank for a few seconds before she began tugging on him. He followed her back to where he'd lain the blanket on the warm sand. Her back to him, his hormone-fogged brain made his eyes run down her figure. Her pale skin was dripping tantalizingly, droplets of cool water leaving trails and tracks down her legs. Her shorts clung tightly to her ass, and her hair had been thrown over one shoulder while she wrung it out.

Zelda felt his eyes on her, and felt momentarily proud of herself. "You know Link, you never did answer my question from earlier." She turned to look at him and froze at the intensity in his blue eyes. He looked like all he wanted to do was devour her. _'Dear goddesses.' _She subconsciously began panting quietly and felt warmth flush her skin pink.

Link caught himself under her surprised expression. _'Well, shit.' _He coughed awkwardly and reigned in his control, doing breathing exercises to calm himself. Zelda approached him slowly, each step measured and soft across the sand. She gestured for him to sit, so he did. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she did as well; on top of him.

Legs spread on each side of his hips, Zelda lowered herself to sit on his bare stomach, her thighs gripping his hips tightly. She ran her hands over his pectorals in appreciation. Something poked at her spandex-covered backside firmly, and a jolt went down her spine. Zelda looked into the eyes of the young man underneath her and smirked wickedly. His eyes were wide in surprise and quite possibly fright, lips parted to allow him to breathe heavily. She ran her fingers down his forearms and placed them beside his head, lightly pinning him. His hands twitched.

"I do hope I've gotten my point across, Link," She said quietly, her lips inches from his as she looked into his feverish expression. He stuttered, "What point, Princess?"

Her lips touched the hollow of his throat, teeth scraping gently and she felt him involuntarily thrust his hips slightly. "I want you." She kissed behind his ear and nibbled around his earring. Her hands left his wrists and traveled back down to his chest as she bit down on the junction of his shoulder. "I have for a long time, in fact. It's unfair that I suffer in silence while you live on oblivious. I like you Link."

Link's eyes widened even further, almost comically so, in surprise and his face turned even pinker. "Princess, I-" Her lips brushed his and he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Let me show you just how much I want you to like me, then you can turn me down if you'd like." His hands stayed where she'd put them as he held on to what was left of his sanity. She went right back to torturing him while he tried his damndest to be a gentleman, but hell, could she go any slower?

Zelda felt his skin shiver under her light touch as her thumbs brushed the band of his soaked pants. She repositioned herself to kneel between his legs and undid the tie to the thin cotton material. Link allowed her to pull them down, fighting the urge to just roll her over and have his way with her. His mind was clouding far too much for his liking.

Hands touched his inner thigh, and his skin set on fire when lightning shot up his spine. Link groaned.

Zelda's fingers trailed closer to where he wished she'd touch already, moving in slow circles. His eyes cinched shut when she cupped him through his undershorts and squeezed gently. His eyes nearly rolled back and he whispered, "Finally," unaware he'd even spoken. Her tongue dragged across his lower abdomen, right above the waistband of his shorts and his eyes shot open to stare at her incredulously. "What are you doing?" His voice cracked and he nearly lost his composure.

She was bare-chested, her top having been pulled off at some moment in the past few minutes. She knelt between his legs, one hand teasing him through annoying cloth and the other running smoothly down one muscled thigh. Zelda froze, lips hovering above his straining erection, and she smiled at him in mock innocence. "Exploring." He watched, heart about ready to explode, as she tugged his underwear down and let his pained erection free from its confines.

Link bit his lip when she gripped him loosely with one soft hand and moved gently, enraptured. She licked her lips and lowered her head to get closer, holding her hair back with her unoccupied hand. His mouth went dry when he felt her lips close around him. She sucked lightly and experimentally lowered her head further.

The thought that he was letting the _Princess_ of fucking _Hyrule _do something so dirty flickered across his mind, and he felt himself swell even more. She stopped when he hit the back of her throat, and he felt a little bit of masculine pride when she gagged quietly. Cold air hit his moist flesh when she released him with a pop and her tongue darted out across her lips.

Zelda crawled back over him, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, nipples perking. She kissed him, her lips melding to his shyly. She suddenly found herself sprawled on her back with Link hovering over her, eyes blazing.

He pinned her arms down with one large hand and attached his lips to hers furiously. They parted briefly and he looked down on her, entranced by the swell of her breasts as she heaved for breath. Her hands struggled to free themselves, but he tightened his grip. "Hell, Zelda," He grunted as he kissed hotly down the column of her neck, "You have no idea what you do to me, what you make me want to do to you." His free hand cupped her breast, calloused fingers caressing the soft skin. She whimpered underneath him. He ground their hips together, and she cried out.

"Link, please!" Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. Link kissed her again, tilting her head back and tugging almost painfully tight on her hair as his tongue entered her mouth to tangle with hers.

"All my restraint," He kissed down her chest and dragged his tongue across one pink nipple. "Being a gentleman around my Princess, doing my _duty _to my Princess," He ripped the hip of one side of her shorts and tugged them roughly down her legs. His hands spread her knees further apart and he pressed himself into the space, using his grip on her ass to wrap her long legs around his waist. "And now I find out that all along she's been undressing me in her mind, dreaming of me, thinking about me in such naughty ways, ways that I've only dreamed you'd consider. Did you touch yourself at the thought of me?" He didn't wait for an answer.

Link slid a finger inside of her, groaning at the wet heat that surrounded and clenched at the digit. He forced a second inside and curled them inward, holding her hips down when she bucked them against him. "And you offer yourself to me wordlessly after teasing me endlessly. You made me believe you were innocent, Princess, simply being polite and maybe, maybe flirting just a bit. But hell, you minx." He thrust his fingers harder and rubbed gently at the spot between her legs he knew would make her squirm in an entirely different rhythm. She mewled in pleasure and whisper-shouted his name as she came, her walls squeezing his fingers and her heels digging into the small of his back.

He pulled his fingers from her and lined himself up with her entrance, using the new lubricant to coat his tip. His weight settled comfortably over her and his arms caged her in, forearms resting on the blanket to either side of her head. Zelda's hazy eyes stared into his, his hungry expression making her shiver. He was so different right now, his normal quiet shyness long gone and replaced by want- no, need.

One large hand hitched her hips higher on his as he slowly started to penetrate, attempting to not hurt her. His nose touched hers and his look was fierce. "You know me as your Hero, your friend, but Princess... Zelda..." He pulled his hips back and thrusted gently. She groaned and closed her eyes, head falling back. His large hand gripped the side of her face and made her look deeply into his eyes as he started a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. "I am a _man _damnit," He whispered gruffly and then kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she attempted to hold on to anything to ground herself.

He plowed into her now, one hand under one of her knees and the other kneading gently at her breasts. Her lips stilled under his and she keened, gasping and whimpering. Link caught his weight when legs wrapped even tighter around him as she came, and he pulled out to avoid losing himself. His own completion reached him only a second later, and it covered his thighs and her stomach.

Panting, he rolled off to the side of her to catch his breath. Beside him, her mind reeled as she gasped for breath, her mind twisted with pleasure. She supposed that he was right. She loved this man, but this purely male side of him had shocked her. To her, he was the man she loved, the one who protected her, and now bedded her.

"I understand Link." He kissed her gently. She giggled quietly, ecstatic. The man beside her shot her a strange look. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks," She explained, giddy, as she stood to wash and then retrieve what she could find of her clothes. He followed her.

"Zelda," He started, "How will the council react to this? Is this even allowed?"

She tugged her tunic on over her bare breasts, unable to find where her binding had disappeared to. "It matters not. As soon as I'm 18 I can wed whomever I desire. And whether you agree or not, you'll be my husband soon enough. Queen's orders." She smirked at him as he stood there, stunned, shirt pulled halfway down his chest.

"Really?"

"Of course, _Hero,_" She teased. He blushed, his normal shyness returning to him as the reality of the situation hit him.

Holy hell, he'd just fucked the princess.

Zelda watched, laughing when his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged. _'Seems his mind just caught up.' _"You know Link, you really can be a little clueless sometimes. I've been coming on to you all day." He frowned petulantly down at her as she placed her hands on his clothed chest. "When did you get so much taller than me?" She mimicked his earlier expression.

He smirked, handsome as ever. "If your mind hadn't been in the gutter, maybe you'd have noticed." His arms wrapped around her waist as she blushed and sputtered indignantly, "But it's okay Princess, I like you anyway. Secret perverted tendencies and all." And he shut up the insult that was sure to come with a kiss. He pulled back for a second, then whispered in a deep voice, "And yes, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I find you _very _attractive." She had the decency to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Adios muchachos. Read and Review Por Favor.<strong>


End file.
